Seashell (seashell the seawing-nightwing)
Seashell This is my dragonsona, Seashell. Please do not edit without my permission. Seashell Seashell is a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid with weak mind reading. She is the sister of Abyss and Risingtide. She is currently a student at Jade Mountain Academy. Personality Seashell is shy and quiet when you first meet her. She becomes less shy once she starts to feel comfortable around others. She is a kind and caring to those who she trusts and is good friends with. However, she can become stressed out very easily and will become irritated. She is constantly worrying about school work and sometimes wonders if she is being a good friend or if she needs to change something about her. She tries too hard and overthinks things. Overall she is very friendly and caring. Backstory (Wip) Seashell was born to a SeaWing named Prince Chiton and a NightWing named Truthbringer. Seashell was in a nest with two other eggs, which were her brother and sister. Her father was selfish and wanted an heir to the throne. He decided to take the other eggs because they looked more SeaWing. One night when Seashell's mother went out hunting, Chiton snuck towards the nest and stole the eggs, while leaving Seashell's egg behind. Since it was dark outside and he was running through the rainforest, he tripped on a tree root and dropped one of the eggs. He tried looking for it, but it was too dark for him to see. He left the egg behind and headed to the SeaWing Palace with Seashell's brother. Truthbringer came back only to see that there was one egg. She assumed that Chiton had taken the other two. She vowed to protect Seashell and make sure that her father never could get his talons on her. Seashell's egg was taken to the hatchery in the RainWing Kingdom. There Seashell, was born and she grew up with the RainWings and NightWings with her mother. Relationships Petaltail Petaltail is one of Seashell's best friends. They met at Jade Mountain Academy. Seashell enjoys hanging out with Petaltail and Petunia (Petaltail's pet sloth). Seashell trusts Petaltail, as she told her that she was secretly royalty. Lynxcrescent Lynx is also one of Seashell's best friends. They met at Jade Mountain Academy. Seashell and Lynx are very close. Seashell enjoys Lynx's company. Seashell trusts Lynx because she told her about being siblings with Risingtide and Abyss and that she was royalty. Risingtide Risingtide is Seashell's brother. She didn't know until she came to Jade Mountain Academy. They rarely interacted with each other at first, but soon they found out that they were actually siblings. Seashell did not want to talk to him at first for she was afraid that he would force her to go live a life of royalty, which she did not want. Risingtide told her that he promised that he wouldn't do that. After that Seashell slowly started to trust him. She cares about her brother and will do anything for him. Abyss Abyss is Seashell's sister. Like Risingtide, Seashell did not know that they were sisters. Before this, Seashell and Abyss were good friends. After Seashell found out that she and Abyss were siblings, Seashell was happy. She cares about her sister and will do anything to protect her. Gallery Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty)